Diary of the master blacksmith
Back to Items > Lore Books Diary of the master blacksmith Day 1: I have an exceptional job in Erothin! We have Nexus Crystals found in the mountain. Nexus Crystals are phase-crystals, that is, they do not focus light rays, but the magic phases which run through the fabric of the world. This allows much more magic to be used than usual. The dwarves in the north are familiar with this technology, because they use Nexus Crystals as actuators for their star ships. The Chancellor himself paid the dwarfs for their help. The day after tomorrow one of their technicians will arrive in the Steel Rail Mine. Day 3: Terux who is a Sternling technician arrived today. I will only have a few days to talk with him before we begin the work. Day 4: We will make the weapon in the form of an axe and traversed the steel with grooves, which will concentrate and conduct the arcane energies. The steel from the Steel Rail Mine is considered the best in Nehrim - In combination with Nexus Crystals it becomes the most powerful weapon in Nehrim. Day 6: We have made all the preparations. Now we can begin the work. Day 9: Terux and I have manufactured the raw model of the weapon. Tomorrow we will set the crystal. I'm already excited! Day 11: The setting of the crystal has taken longer than planned. It can not be shaped or ground. Thus the base of the weapon had to be adjusted to the uneven shape, with Terux's skills it was not a big problem. The crystal has been inserted into the weapon. It was a very awesome moment. The axe has unimaginable power! You can really feel it, as it bends the magical lines of the world. Day 13: After he was paid Terux headed northwards again. It's a pity, I liked this funny guy. But the Star People seem to be foreigners even to themselves... Day 18: Something is not right... I am afraid this has nothing to do with it Nexus Axe. The energy concentration of Nexus crystal is SO STRONG. The underground mountain changed. The miners are behaving strangely. It is... somehow different than before... I do not know... But as time passes the axe is destroying the environment. I have asked Terux to set out immediately for the Steel Rail. Day 24: Several workers have since died, and I can not allow this artifact will be sent to Erothin. I tried to melt the steel again and destroy the artifact, but the weapon absorbs heat and begins to shine even brighter! May the gods help us! Under these circumstances I have decided to keep the weapon for all time in this mountain. It would be impossible to imagine what would happen if it was kept in a city like Erothin. From what I've heard about Barateon, nothing good is said about him. Day 28: Half of the miners down here died of an unexplained death. Only I, the bearer seems immune to its destructive power. With Terux help I've done a terrible thing. I locked the workers in the mine. No one should enter it any more. I have laid a magic curse upon the workers, taking away their peace in death. I had to create immortal guards, to defend the weapons for all time. This artifact must NEVER leave these shafts! May the Divine forgive me of my sins ... . Notes Category:Books